Moving filing systems are comprised of a series of moving walls having shelving for receiving files and the like. When it is desired to access a particular file, an operator instructs the system through a control panel or other control means to move two of the walls from a first position wherein the walls are in close facing engagement such that an operator cannot walk between the walls to a second position wherein at least two of the walls move away from each other to allow an operator to walk therebetween and access the files. Such systems often include redundant safety features to prevent the walls from closing while an operator is standing therebetween. Such safety features include standard weight sensing floor mats, kick panels positioned along the bottom of the walls and sensing edges extending along the shelving. The sensing edges typically extend outwardly from the horizontal shelving such that if a person were positioned between two walls as they were closing, the sensing edge would contact the upper body of the person and actuate a device to cause the walls to either cease moving or move away from the person.
Conventional sensing edges used with moving filing systems have been problematic. Such sensing edges do not have the ability to sense contact therewith along the entire length thereof. Moreover, such sensing edges are not durable. That is, as a file is removed from the shelving, the bottom of the file scrapes or drags across the upper portion of the sensing edge which, over time, causes the sensing edge either to separate and fail or become disconnected from the shelving. In addition, such sensing edges have only been sensitive to horizontally acting forces, as opposed to vertically or angled acting forces.
The present invention is directed to a sensing edge for causing an object moving in a first direction to move in a second direction by actuation of a device upon force being applied to the sensing edge. The sensing edge of the present invention overcomes many of the problems inherent in the above-described sensing edges by securely mounting the sensing edge to the object and by molding the external surfaces of the sensing edge as one piece. Moreover, the sensing edge of the present invention is sensitive to both horizontal and vertical forces acting along the entire length of the sensing edge. Consequently, use of the present invention results in considerable savings in money since it is more durable than the prior art sensing edges and is generally more effective because it is sensitive to both vertical and horizontal forces acting anywhere along its length.